


Immortal Tears

by Dakoda2017



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dark, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Violence, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakoda2017/pseuds/Dakoda2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Vampire AU. Elsa is a young vampire who has spent her life only focused on hunting for her next meal. That all changes, though, when she meets the young Anna, who awakens something in Elsa that she thought was lost forever. But, when a mysterious group of vampire hunters learns of Elsa's existence, her and Anna's new found love, and Elsa's life, are put in danger as the hunters will stop at nothing to purge the world of this “unholy creature of the night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals, thanks for checking out this story. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. I know what general direction this story will take but any ideas on how to flesh it out are always welcome. I hope you all enjoy the prologue!
> 
> Chapter Warning: Questionable consent

   She sat at the bar, eyes not affected by the dim lighting as she surveyed the patrons around her. A quick glance the clock above the door told her it was a quarter till midnight. Elsa had little more than one hour before this small backwoods bar closed for the night. One hour to find her quarry, and gain their trust.

   If all else failed, Elsa could just try to lure in one of the many middle-aged men who sat all around her, but she would prefer a target with more... feminine qualities. It wasn't that Elsa was particularly picky when it came to her hunting, but Feeding always awakened Elsa's more carnal desires, and that was a need that, for Elsa, required a woman's touch.

   Elsa wasn't a proud person, but she knew she had what it takes to lure in an unsuspecting victim. With her platinum locks, ice blue eyes, and flawless porcelain skin, it was quite easy for Elsa to seduce her prey. Now, all she had to do, was wait.

   It was at that moment that Elsa's waiting payed off. She heard the car approach outside, a feat that would be impossible for a normal human, and set her eyes on the door as she waited for it to open and reveal the newcomer. Her lips drew into a cruel smirk as the door opened to reveal a pretty, young brunette with dazzling hazel eyes. She had found her mark.

   She watched the girl approach the bar, sitting a few seats down from herself, and wait for the bartender to approach her. As the girl ordered her drink, a simple beer, Elsa decided to make her move.

   “Put it on my tab." Elsa told the bartender as she winked at the girl, who turned to look at her when she spoke.

   The bartender looked to the girl for her consent, and Elsa was relieved when the girl nodded shyly then smiled a thank you to Elsa.

   “You wanna come sit over here?" The girl asked Elsa.

   Elsa stood up and moved down the bar to the girl, before sitting on the stool next to her and offered her hand.

   “Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." She delivered smoothly.

   “Isabelle." The girl said, and accepted Elsa's hand. “But you can just call me Belle."

   The two women sat and talked for a while, Elsa learning all she could about Belle, mainly that the girl had recently been through a bad breakup with an abusive boyfriend and she decided to come to the bar and meet someone to take her mind off him. Elsa also told Belle a little about herself, though most of it was lies, a fabricated back story Elsa told to people, for her true origins were a closely kept secret.

   The hour passed before either woman knew it had, and soon the bartender announced that it was closing time. Belle looked more than a little dissapointed that their conversation had to come to an end.

   “Well, it was really great meeting you Elsa. I hope we see each other again soon. Could I maybe, get your number?"

_Time to go in for the kill._

   “Actually, I was wondering if we could maybe, go to your place?" She said with a sly wink.

   Elsa sensed surprise in Belle's slightly widening eyes, and then could smell the girl's arousal as she contemplated the implications of the question. It was several seconds before Belle spoke again.

   “Y...Yeah, I mean, i...if you want to. Sure." She stammered.“C...Come with me to my car and we'll get out of here."

   After paying her tab, Elsa followed Belle out to a red sedan in the parking lot, and then got in on the passenger side.

   As Belle got into the driver's seat, she looked at Elsa.

   “What about your car?"

    “Don't have one. I walked here."

    “Oh. Okay then." Belle sat there for a few moments, possibly contemplating the odd prospect of Elsa walking to the bar, but eventually decided not to question further. She started the car and looked at Elsa once more.

    “And were off. Buckle up."

    Elsa's lips drew into a smirk as she pulled the safety belt across herself and locked it in place with a satisfying click.  _Tonight is going to be good._

* * *

    Half an hour later, Elsa found herself aggressively pressing her lips against those of Belle as they clumsily made their way through the brunette's small apartment. Both women moaned as they frantically assaulted each others lips, Belle driven, in no small way, by the alcohol, and Elsa by pure lust, though that lust was not completely sexual.

   The two women finally made their way into the bedroom, where Elsa stopped the make-out session to throw her quarry onto the bed. As she landed, Belle grabbed Elsa's black hoodie and pulled her back down until their lips met again. Elsa, never removing her lips from those of Belle, yanked off her jacket and threw it behind her. When Belle parted for air, Elsa hastily whispered,

   “Lets get these fucking clothes off, shall we?"

   Belle smiled, and then obeyed the blond's request. Soon enough, both women were in nothing but their undergarments. Elsa reached for Belle's bra, and hastily ripped it off, exposing the brunette's firm breasts. The blond moved down from the other women's lips and took one of Belle's nipples into her mouth, and started gently sucking.

   Belle arched her back and moaned as Elsa sucked, and then mustered enough rational thought to move her hands behind Elsa's back and unclasp the blond's bra, just in time for said blond to move to the other nipple and give it the same treatment as its twin. After a lot of sucking on each nipple, Elsa grasped the hem of her lover's panties and pulled them down to the girl's knees.

   As Belle struggled to rid herself of the underwear with her legs, Elsa took in the sight of Belle's glistening sex. Belle apparently liked to keep herself trimmed as there was only a small patch of hair above the girls pussy. Elsa could tell just by looking at it that Belle was already extremely wet.

   “Well, are you just going to look at it all night or are you going to do something with it." Belle asked, her voice heavy with humor and lust.

   Elsa chuckled at the brunette's words and then positioned her face right above the girl's slit. Slowly she reached out with her tongue, and Belle's back arched when Elsa made contact. The blond started by slowly licking all along the girl's sensitive slit, savoring the taste of her prey. Soon, she increased her speed and then started circling her tongue around the girl's sensitive nub. 

   As Belle's movements became more erratic and her breathing more frantic, Elsa decided to stop teasing the girl and give her what she wanted. Her tongue started working fast as it darted over Belle's clit again and again, until the girl was thrashing wildly in the bed, right on the edge of release. With one final arch of her back, Belle achieved orgasm, her juices flowing freely into Elsa's mouth. The blond let the other girl ride out her orgasm, and when she came down from her euphoric high, removed her own panties.

   “My turn." She said, voice heavy with lust.

   Belle chuckled dreamily. “You want me to lick you?"

   “Actually I've got something else in mind." Elsa replied as she crawled her way up Belle's body.

   Elsa positioned herself where her hips were parallel with the other girl's and then lowered herself so that their pussies touched. When she felt the satisfying wetness of Belle's lower lips touch her own, she thrust forward, rewarded with a jolt of pleasure that ran into her spine. Satisfied with her position, Elsa continued to thrust against the now moaning brunette. Now, she knew, was the time.

   Elsa raised her head, eyes closed and mouth open from the pleasure. Suddenly two fangs protruded from her lateral incisors. Belle, upon seeing this horrifying spectacle, was just about to scream when Elsa's hand pressed down over her mouth, and roughly pulled her head to one side, exposing the girl's neck.

  Still thrusting against her helpless victim, Elsa lowered her head to Belle's neck, and then bit down, drawing the girl's eccence from the wound. Belle, still screaming into Elsa's hand, tried to push the vampire off of her, but found that she could not budge the inhumanly strong creature currently violating her. Elsa continued her thrusting, now with painful force, until she felt her release drawing near. She stopped sucking from the girl's neck, having drained a considerable amount of blood from her victim, and rose her head into the air as her orgasm hit her. Drops of blood fell from the vampire's lips onto Belle's face, and then Elsa recovered from her high.

   Silently, the vampire stood up and then looked down at her victim, who was now crying, too weak from blood loss to scream anymore.

   “Now, the cliché thing to do would be for me to tell you that I'll kill you if you tell anybody. But I'm not going to."

As Elsa spoke, she brought a finger to her still protruding fang.

   “You could go and tell someone what I've done to you."

   Elsa pricked her finger, and watched as the blood ran from it. Then she brought her finger to Belle's neck, where she had bitten her, and smeared her own blood across the girl's wound. This was the same blood of course, that allowed Elsa to heal from the most grevious of injury in under a minute, and she watched as the wound closed itself, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

   “But the thing is, no one would believe you."

   With that, Elsa leaned forward and placed a kiss on Belle's lips. The crying girl tried to struggle against the kiss, but was too weak to do much to stop the unwanted contact. Elsa, stood up and looked at her handy work as she gathered up her clothes. Were she an older, more powerful vampire, she would simply be able to glamour away the memory of the Feeding, but as it was, Elsa wasn't even yet two centuries old. She certainly had some dominion of the skill of persuasion, but it was no where near the charming power of older vampires.

   As Elsa moved to the door to leave the bedroom, now fully clothed, she heard Belle speak.

   “Why?" The girl asked very simply.

    The part of Elsa's soul that was still human instantly felt remorse for her actions. She looked back at the girl, the  _innocent_ girl she had just violated, and gave her the most remorseful look she could muster.

   “Even monsters have to eat, my dear." And with that, Elsa sped from the bedroom, and the apartment, at a speed beyond mortal capability, leaving her young victim naked and crying in her own bed.

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prologue wasn't very detailed, but I didn't want to put too much information into the prologue. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more detailed. I'm going to introduce Anna next too, so stay tuned and please tell me your thoughts, and feel free to give suggestions on things you would like to see in future chapters.


	2. A Fateful Encounter

   Anna sat at her desk, focused completely on the computer in front of her. She had to get this paper done today, and she wasn't going to stop writing until it was done. The deadline was tomorrow, and she wasn't going to give her professor another excuse for a late assignment. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, and she saw that she had received a text from her best friend Repunzel. 

    _Well, maybe I can afford a small break._

The ginger-haired girl picked up the phone and read the message displayed across the screen.

   ‘ _Hey Anna. Its me, Punz. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?'_

  Anna smiled. Ever since she had started college a few months back, Rapunzel was the only person she kept any contact with. The girls had been best friends since highschool, and even though they were not attending the same University, they were still able to hang out whenever they wanted.

   ‘ _Im just finishing up on an essay for History class. Why, were you wanting to go do something?'_

   While waiting for her friend to reply, Anna looked around at the small apartment she was currently renting. She knew her parents were strained enough paying for her college education, and so she had decided to find a job, and rent a place for herself. It was a decent place, and the rent was considerable, so the 18 year old had been living there alone since she left for the University.

   Her phone buzzed once more, so Anna checked her friends reply.

   ‘ _Well, Eugene's parents are out of town for the weekend and he's throwing a big house party and I was going to take you. You never know, you might find a nice girl there...'_

   The redhead smiled once again. She loved how accepting her friend was of her sexual orientation ever since she had come out to her two years ago.

    _‘I don't know, Punz. I've got a lot of work to do before tomorrow. And whenever I'm with you and your boyfriend, I always feel like a third wheel.'_

_‘You know you're not a third wheel, Anna. You've been my best friend since freshmen year. And plus, its going to be a decent sized party, with a lot of Eugene's college buddies. Its not like its just going to be us three. You're not allowed to say no. I'm on my way. Wear something nice.'_

Anna sighed but gave in to her friend's demands. She sat her phone down and walked to her closet, trying to find something nice to wear. After several minutes of searching, she decided on a simple black blouse and a modest skirt. No need to show off much, as she wasn't really expecting to meet anyone.

   Anna had never really been to keen on romance. Hell, she had never been in a true relationship since she had discovered her sapphic desires. A year ago, she would have been overjoyed at the prospect of meeting someone, but now she couldn't really bring herself to care.

   About ten minutes later, Anna heard a knock on her door. Knowing exactly who was behind it, she opened it and took Rapunzel into a hug.

   “Hey." Rapunzel beamed, returning the hug. “Long time no see, huh."

   Anna laughed. “Its only been a week, wierdo. I'm starting to think someone has a bit of a crush on me."

   Rapunzel chuckled at her friend's smug remark. “You wish. So are you ready to go?"

   After Anna checked to make sure she had everything she needed, she locked the door to her apartment and followed her friend out to her car. Once both women were seated within the car, Rapunzel started the engine.

   “Ready?" She asked Anna.

   The redhead nodded, and Rapunzel pulled out of the driveway. Both girls sat in comfortable silence as they sped down the road. Anna rested her head against the window and watched out it as they passed. With some mysterious sense of foreboding, she realized that the sun had recently set, and night had officially fallen.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Elsa awoke just as the sun set, and rose from her resting place. She rested in the ground under an abandoned house, where none would disturb her daily slumber. She threw open the makeshift hatch that led into the house, and crawled out from under it. To the mortal eye, it would be impossible to see anything in the dark house. To a vampire however, naturally gifted with dark vision, everything could be seen with crystal clarity.

   Elsa walked throughout the empty house which she had chosen as her resting place many years ago, years in which no one had ever found her. The house was mostly empty, as the vampire saw no reason to furnish it, and only a few minutes later, she was walking out the front door. The cool night breeze rolled across Elsa's pale skin, and her senses came alive with the night.

   With her supernaturally attuned senses, the blond was able to perceive things beyond the scope of mortal comprehension, let alone ability. Suddenly, with focus, she knew the exact location of every living creature within a mile of her, which was amazing considering the house she resided in was in the middle of several acres of woods, and she knew the general direction of prey miles off. She could sense a large gathering of humans to the east, in the city. A smirk drew across Elsa's lips. Large gatherings were sure to bear fruit.

   Using her supernatural speed, Elsa raced towards the city. In these moments, Elsa felt some strange sense of euphoric freedom. Her speed was unmatched by any living creature. Any who witnessed her at that moment would see little more than a blur, streaking through the woods. And without the need to breath, Elsa's stamina pool was virtually limitless. No form of travel could ever beat this. Several minutes later, Elsa had arrived at her destination, stopping a little bit away so no one would see her.

   As she had suspected, it was a party. A house party in fact. In her 170 years as a vampire, Elsa had been to several of these types of parties. And it was always easy to find a nice young woman to lure into her clutches. Sex was pretty much the only thing on the minds of the horny teenagers that attended, so it wouldn't be hard at all to find a mark. A look at a few arriving guests suggested to Elsa that this was in fact a college party. She had definitely hooked younger targets, but it didn't bother Elsa in the slightest. Though it was a general truth that the younger and more innocent the target, the sweeter the taste.

   Elsa walked to the house, and knocked on the front door. Almost instantly, it opened to reveal a young man with a happy look in his eye, and as soon as said eyes landed on Elsa, they widened at the beauty presented before him. Elsa put on her best charming smile, and then spoke with a hint of seduction on her voice, using her charisma to her advantage.

   “I'm here for the party, may I come in?"

   The boy didn't speak, but instead just nodded dumbly and stepped to the side. With one last gracious smile, Elsa stepped past him, into the house. As she reached the living room, she saw that it was packed full of teens. The scent of alcohol and arousal filled the room. Elsa's lip drew up into her signature cruel smirk as she looked out among the sea of innocent creatures, unknowingly plagued by the presence of one of histories most feared monsters. It was time to go hunting.

* * *

 

   About twenty minutes after leaving the house, Rapunzel pulled into the driveway of Eugene's house.

   “Ready?" She asked the nervous redhead beside her.

   “I thought you said it was just going to be a few of Eugene's friends." Anna said as she marveled at the number of cars parked outside.

   Rapunzel laughed. “Well, it is a party, silly. And Eugene loves throwing big parties. It lets him think he's popular."

   The last remark lightened Anna's nervous mood, and she suddenly felt a lot better.

   “Okay, I'm ready to do this. I was born ready!"

   Rapunzel laughed. “Okay, feistypants, let's do this then."

   They both got out of the car and walked to the front door. Rapunzel knocked, and a few seconds later it opened to reveal a young man with dark brown hair. A man who, in Anna's opinion, looked somewhat shell shocked.

   “Oh h...hey, Punz. I'm guessin' you and your friend here are here for the party?" 

   Rapunzel answered. “Yeah this is Anna. Anna, John. John, Anna."

   John simply nodded his head in reply, and let them both pass, leaving Anna to wonder why he was acting so strangely. They both walked in to the living room, and instantly Anna's nervousness returned. There were dozens of people packed into the room, most of which holding beers and talking amongst themselves. Anna had never been one for social interaction, and was seriously beginning to wonder how Rapunzel had convinced her to come along. Then she felt her friend's hand on her shoulder.

   “You'll be fine, Anna. I promise. I'm going to go find Eugene. Just make yourself at home."

   Anna simply nodded, and then her friend, the only person she knew at this party, left her. The redhead decided to head towards the kitchen and grab a beer. Maybe that would help calm her nerves. She pushed her way through the sea of people and finally made her way into the kitchen and grabbed herself a red solo cup full of liquid confidence.

   A few minutes later she saw Rapunzel making her way toward her, quickly followed by Rapunzel's boyfriend, Eugene.

   “Hey, Anna. Been a while!" Eugene said when the two reached her. “You enjoying the party?"

   “I'm just not used to being around so many people. It's making me nervous."

   Eugene chuckled and then pointed to the beer in Anna's hand. “Down that and that will change pretty damn quickly."

   Anna chuckled, and then took a sip of her drink.

   “So," Eugene continued, having to raise his voice as music suddenly started playing loudly throughout the house. “Planning on meeting any cute girls tonight?"

   Anna smiled shyly, then shrugged.

   “I'm starting to give up on the idea of love."

   Eugene laughed. “You're only eighteen. Your not supposed to give up on love until your in your thirties."

   The two continued their small talk for a while, catching up as they hadn't seen each other in quite some time. Anna had known Eugene since him and Rapunzel ad first started going out, and eventually they became pretty good friends. Of course, Anna still thought he was pretty weird because when he first met Rapunzel he had tried to convince her that his name was Flynn. As if she knew that Anna was thinking about her, Rapunzel tapped her on the shoulder. But her next words would change Anna's life forever. 

   “Just thought I'd let you know, some blond chick over there by the fridge keeps looking over here and staring at you."

   Anna quickly turned around, and locked eyes with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Leaned up against the refrigerator, the stunning woman was watching Anna, an almost predatory smirk drawing at her perfect pink lips. Two big, ice blue eyes met Anna's gaze, accented by flawless skin the color of smooth cream. Suddenly, all of Anna's nervousness vanished. Her focus zeroed in on the woman, and all else around her vanished. In this moment, nothing else existed except her, and this divine creature. Her feet carried her forward before she knew the had moved.

* * *

 

 She was beautiful. In all of her years, Elsa had seen hundreds of beautiful women, but nothing compared to the girl that was currently walking towards her. The minute she saw her enter the kitchen, she knew she had to have her. In that moment, Elsa would stop at nothing to taste this exquisite creature. From her fiery red hair, to an adorable face covered in endearing freckles, and beautiful, stunning green eyes, this girl was perfect. Before she knew it, the girl was standing in front of her.

“H...hello." The girl said.

“Hi." Elsa replied, not letting her composure crack.

_I will have her, and I cannot act like a bambling fool or it will make me look pathetic._

“May I ask your name?" The girl asked.

She smiled. “Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

“Elsa? You must be European then, right?"

Elsa's eyes widened. It had been a long time since a human had questioned her heritage. Still, there could be no harm in answering.

“Yes. Norwegian, to be exact."

“Wow, thats so cool! My family's Norwegian too! As you can probably tell by my name." Then Elsa saw a look of shock pass over the girl's face as she realized she had yet to give her own name. “I'm Anna, by the way. I ramble too much for my own good. Sorry." Anna gave a nervous laugh to clear the air.

   Elsa waved her hand dismissively. “It's fine. You weren't rambling at all."

And then something strange came over Elsa. Something that made her act quicker than she normally did. Just as Anna was about to say something else, she spoke.

   “This music is so loud, I can barely hear you. Would you like to go upstairs so we can talk more?"

   She mentally slapped herself, knowing she had just missed her chance.  The look of shock on Anna's face confirmed that she was about to be rejected, and she had lost her mark. And for some reason, that thought bothered her a lot more with Anna than with any target she had ever missed the chance on over the years. And then, Elsa was pleasantly surprised when Anna nodded her head.

   “Sure let's go."

   Instantly, Elsa's smirk returned. 

_Perfect._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the innocent Anna befall the same fate as the ravenous vampire's countless victims, or is something else in store for our young heroine? Find out in the next chapter of Immortal Tears!
> 
> Thanks to all of you. I hope you liked the chapter, and sorry/not sorry about the cliffhanger. Please give me your thoughts and suggestions, you guys' support really drives the story. I love you all! Next update will be posted in the next few days. I'm going to try to do an update every 2-3 days, so keep on the watch for new updates!


	3. A Change of Heart?

   Elsa led Anna upstairs, searching for an empty room to grant them some privacy. As they walked, Elsa looked over at her quarry. The girl truly was beautiful. Elsa had walked the Earth for almost two hundred years, and never witnessed beauty such as Anna's. The thought of Feeding on her at once invigorated her, and sent a mysterious pang of sadness through her.

   “There's a room right here that we can probably use." Anna said, interrupting Elsa's thoughts.

   “You know this house well?"

   “Yeah, I've been here a few times. I'm a friend of the host's girlfriend. He's always throwing parties here, and she's always dragging me to them."

   “Interesting. This is the first time I've been to a party in some time. Well, let's go on in then."

   Anna nodded her head and opened the door to the room, and waved her hand, beckoning Elsa into it. The vampire stepped past her, and sat down on the bed. After shutting the door, Anna joined her.

   “So, Elsa," she began, “Tell me about yourself."

   Elsa cleared her throat before reciting her back story.

   “Well, as you know, I'm originally from Norway. My parents died when I was young, in a shipwreck, and I was sent to live with some of my family here in North America. After finishing highschool, I've just kind of been drifting around, finding work where I can. And that's pretty much all about me."

   Anna smile sadly at her. “I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been pretty hard losing both your parents."

   Elsa nodded her head, “Thanks."

   The tale of her parents was only a half lie. They did die in a shipwreck, but Elsa was not as young as she let on when they died. And after their death, she had actually stayed in Norway for quite some time. Elsa looked back up at Anna. Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

   “So, enough about me. Tell me about you."

   Anna smiled shyly.

   “Not much to tell, really. I had a fairly normal childhood. I'm an only child, and didn't have many friends growing up. I was always the ‘weird girl who was way too cheerful and rambled like an idiot whenever anyone talked to her'. Then I met Rapunzel, who enjoyed my cheerful personality and didn't mind my rambling. We became friends and have been ever since. Then a few months ago, I left for college, and I've been studying European history ever since."

   Elsa smiled. She knew a thing or two about European history.

   “So, do you have any one... significant in your life? Like a boyfriend, or girlfriend?"

   Anna looked down at the ground and shook her head.

   “You mean to tell me, someone as beautiful as you doesn't have anybody?"

   She could she the redhead blush adorably, and then heard her heart start beating faster. The girl looked up at Elsa.

   “If I had anyone, why would I be in a bedroom with you?" 

   The two women looked into each others eyes, for the longest time, each of them lost in the other. Elsa couldn't begin to fathom how a human could have this much of an effect on her. She decided not to question it further, and then made her move. She slowly started leaning forward, looking for any sign of hesitation in the redhead. When she found none, she continued, gently pressing her lips against Anna's.

 _By the gods, her lips are so soft!_ Elsa thought as she kissed her prey. Immediately, Anna returned the kiss. Elsa was sure that no one had ever had this effect on her. Warm waves of soft pleasure passed through a body, once devoid of any feeling but bloodlust. She lost herself in the girls lips, trying to make this moment last forever.

   Anna moaned softly against Elsa's lips, causing the vampire to deepen the kiss. She pressed her lips against Anna's hungrily, and then swiped out her tongue against Anna's bottom lip. Her lips parted, and Elsa wasted no time shoving her tongue into the girl's mouth. As their gentle kissing progressed into a steamy make out session, Elsa pushed Anna back, laying her across the bed.

   Elsa's hand began to roam Anna's body, hungrily groping over the girl's clothes. Elsa knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Soon she would claim her prize that she had worked toward all night. Soon, she would be sinking her fangs into Anna's neck, stealing her life essence as the girl screamed and cried underneath her. Instantly, with that that, the flame that had built within Elsa was snuffed out. 

   She sat up, and looked into the eyes of the girl underneath her. The innocent girl, who was barely even an adult and had done no wrong. How could Elsa bring herself to destroy that innocence?

   “Everything alright?" Anna asked, visibly concerned for the girl above her, which only deepened her guilt.

_You are going to assault her with your fangs, rape her, and then leave her crying in the bed, while she is concerned for you at the first sign of trouble. What kind of monster are you?_

   Of course, Elsa knew exactly what kind of monster she was. Her kind was destined to prey on the innocent. She herself had done it for almost two hundred years. Leaving thousands of innocent women, violated and bleeding in their beds. The part of her that was still human always felt some level of remorse, but she had always quelled those thoughts. Suddenly, Elsa felt very I'll.

   “I'm, I'm sorry. I need some air." 

   Elsa quickly got off of the puzzled girl under her, and then fled from the room, quickly, but not quick enough to arise suspicion to what she truly was.

   “Elsa!" She heard Anna yell, but ignored her as she ran.

   She reached the front door, and threw it open. Stepping out into the lawn, she fell to her knees, and cried for the first time in 170 years. Why did Anna have this effect on her? What was it about this girl that brought her to such a state?

   Suddenly, she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder.

   “Elsa? What's wrong?" She heard Anna ask, voice etched with worry.

   Elsa sttod up and turned to her.

   “Anna, I'm so sorry. But what we almost did in there was a mistake."

   “What do you mean?" Suddenly, confusion turned to realization. “Elsa, it's 2016. It's okay for two women to-"

   “No. That's not what I meant." Elsa interrupted. “Please, trust me in that it would better if you stayed away from me. Please. You could get hurt."

   “Elsa, I want to understand what your going through. Just tell me, please."

   “No, Anna. I can't tell you. I'm sorry. You just... you need to stay away."

   Once again Elsa started to cry, but she forced herself to speak.

   “I had a great evening. But you won't be seeing me again."

   And with that, Elsa turned and ran toward the street. She refused to look back at Anna, for she knew her resolve would crack. She was truly dumfounded in how a girl she had never even met before could turn her into this. And she couldn't shake the feeling that, even though she was determined to keep her distance from the redheaded beauty she had met, they would cross paths again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know this chapter is short and didn't end on a very good note, but the next chapter will be better, I promise! Once again, thank you all so much for reading and commenting. And to all that has left kudos, that you all so much. It really motivates me to write when I know that people actually like what I'm posting. And like always comments are always appreciated, and I will read and consider any thoughts and suggestions.


	4. Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry its been a while since my last update. I've been busy these past few days and haven't had the chance to write. I'll be starting back on schedule now, though.

   He stepped into the main chamber, and bowed before the old man in front of him.

   “You summoned me, Master?"

   “Hans." The man said in a voice commanding great authority. “Thank you for joining me. I have a mission for you."

   At twenty-three years old, Hans Westegaard was quite lucky to have found out the Truth so early. The Brotherhood welcomed him in and as its newest member he tried his hardest the earn the respect of his master, and his twelve brothers-in-arms.

   “Of course, Master. Anything you require of me. You need only ask."

   The old man smiled.

   “We have found a possible lead. A young woman claims she was attacked, and from what we've heard, her story is consistent with past attacks. I want you to go and listen to her story. Test its validity. If you think she is telling the truth, report back to me. If this is a solid lead, you will be one step closer to earning your place among the Brotherhood of Light."

   Hans nodded his head.

   “Where will I find this woman?"

   The old man extended his hand, revealing a yellow envelope.

   “The contents of this envelope will tell you everything you need to know."

   Hans took it from him, and quickly scanned the contents. When he was satisfied with what he had learned, he bowed to his master once more and left for his destination.

   Two hours later, Hans was pulling into the driveway of an apartment complex. He turned off the car engine, and stepped out. Checking his notes once again, he approached the apartment and knocked on the door.

   “Who is it?" A timid, feminine voice asked from the other side.

   Hans prepared the faux badge that the Brotherhood had granted him for missions like these.

   “I'm with the Police Department. I wanted to ask you some questions about the alleged attack that you reported. Please open the door, ma'am." 

   “I already spoke with two officers. They... said they couldn't help me."

   Hans noticed that the woman's voice broke as she talked behind the door.

   “I'm aware of the, let's say, unusual nature of your report. Trust me, I'm here to help you."

   After several moments of silence, he heard the door unlock, and open to reveal a young brunette woman with tears in her eyes, which where currently trained on the ground in front of her. She waved her arm to her side, wordlessly inviting Hans inside.

   “Thank you, Isabelle."

   “Just Belle, please."

   “Okay, Belle. Now, tell me everything about the attack."

   With a sharp intake of breath, Belle suppressed a shudder. She led Hans over the the couch in her living room, where they both sat down.

   “I met her in a bar." She began. “ She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I've ever met, and we hit it off instantly. Eventually, I invited her back to my place. We started... getting intimate, but then she..."

   Tears built up in her eyes, and ran down her cheeks.

   “She bit you, didn't she, Belle?"

   Belle started sobbing and could do nothing but nod her head. After a few minutes of shoulder-shaking sobs, she spoke.

   “But she didn't just bite me. She had... fangs. And she was strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met. I know it sounds ridiculous, but you have to believe me."

   Hans nodded. “Of course. But if I'm going to help you, I need you to tell me everything. Was there any other signs that your attacker wasn't, for lack of a better term, normal?"

   Belle looked up at him, clearly surprised by how seriously he took the matter. But then she nodded and spoke.

   “She was cold. Very cold. Her skin was like ice. And pale too. And I don't recall ever seeing her take in a breath, even when we were kissing, she never parted for air. And when she left, she was faster than anyone I've ever seen."

   Hans contemplated her words. So far it was consistent with everything he was taught about  _them_ , but media had made all of those traits common knowledge. Before he asked any further about the attack, he had to know something else.

   “When you told the other officers, what did they say?"

   Tears came to Belle's eyes again, and she turned her head away from him.

   “They asked me if I'd been watching too much  _Twilight_."

   Hans nodded sympathetically.

   “Now I'm going to ask you some more questions, and some of them may be a little wierd, but it's important that you answer them to the best of your ability."

   Belle looked at him and then agreed.

   “Now this is going to sound cliché, but answer it. Did your attacker have a reflection, that you know of?"

   Belle looked at him for a minute, probably judging whether he was mocking her or not, but eventually answered.

   “Yes. I saw her in the mirror at the bar, and in the one on my bedroom wall. She also cast a shadow, just in case you were wondering."

   Hans nodded, and felt a jolt of excitement run through him. It was a common myth that  _they_ didn't cast shadows or reflections, and Belle saying that this one did gave her story credit.

   “And when she bit you, what happened?"

   At first, it looked like Belle was going to get choked up again, but she answered.

   “She... she thrust against me, over and over again. It hurt, really bad. It seemed like, as she drunk my blood, she got stronger. I couldn't move, and she held me down, until she... came. Then, when she was done, she bit her finger, and healed the wound she left. Then she told me that if I told anybody, that no one would believe me."

   With every word, Hans got more excited. He was taught that when  _they_ took their victim's blood, it often times awakened their carnal urges, and they would have their way with the person, willing or not. And the blood healing was the final nail in the coffin, so to speak.

Hans couldn't help but smile. For the first time in decades, the Brotherhood of Light had a solid lead on vampire activity.

* * *

   Anna lay in bed, unable to find sleep's dark embrace. It had been three days since the troubling events of Rapunzel's party, and she still could not get the strange events that occurred there out of her head. The moment she had met her, she knew that she wanted Elsa. She was ready to go all the way with the blond vixen, but then she had fled the room without so much as an explanation.

   Seeing Elsa crying out on the lawn was heartbreaking, and Anna felt even worse thinking that she might be the cause. The whole ordeal left the redhead sad and confused, especially when Elsa said that they would never see each other again. Had Anna done something to upset the blond? That thought nearly brought tears to her eyes.

   Anna finally concluded that sleep would continue to elude her, so she sat up and turned on her lamp. Looking at her clock revealed to her that it was 10:13. Then, some strange urge came over her, and Anna decided that she wanted to go for a walk. She did this often enough, and nothing ever happened, so there was no reason to believe that tonight would be any different. All she knew was she had to get Elsa out of her head.

   She stood up and dressed for her walk, and then made her way outside. The night was cool and peacefully calm, and the breeze ran its invisible hand across Anna's face as she walked. Occasionally she would pass other people walking by, and she would give them a friendly smile, which most of them returned. The lights of the city illuminated the streets beautifully, and gave Anna a sense of serene comfort as she continued her stroll.

   She couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but Anna eventually felt a change in the atmosphere. She had been walking for about an hour, and was about to turn back, when she realized it. It had been quite some time since she had passed another person, and an eery darkness had settled upon the street. What was once a serene calm was now a chilling silence.

    _Definitely time to turn back now..._

   Anna began her return home, shaken by the eery night. Now, every little noise startled her, and she could think of nothing but getting home to her warm bed, where she knew sleep would be quite welcome after this walk. She was strolling down the sidewalk and had just reached the alley of two buildings when she heard something that sent shivers down her spine.

“Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Asked a gruff feminine voice from the dark alley.

   Slowly, a woman emerged from the darkness. Grime covered her face, and she wore old, patchy clothing. She looked to be in her early forties.

    “Whats a young girl like you doing out so late?"

   “Just taking a stroll, on my way home now." Anna tried to keep up her friendly demeanor, not wanting to give away that this woman's presence utterly terrified her.

   “Is that right?"

   Before she knew it, the homeless woman had grabbed her by the arm. Anna let out a startled scream and tried to struggle, and she was quickly thrown against the wall of the alley. Now the woman was right in her face, grinning widely and revealing a set very poorly kept teeth.

   “Please, just let me go." Anna begged.

   Pure fear came over her. This woman had her pinned, completely at her mercy, and Anna didn't even know what the woman wanted. Would this be the end of the redhead's short life? She turned her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the woman to make the next move.

   Almost instantly, the weight of the woman disappeared. She heard her give a pained grunt, and then a meaty thud further down the alley. As Anna opened her eyes, she saw a shape duck into the darkness towards the woman. She backed up, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness to see down the alley but the no avail. She heard sounds of struggle, and then a grunt from the homeless woman, and then silence. 

 She waited, in fear, to see what would happen next. She could just run home, and forget this ever happened, but curiosity got the better of her and she remained rooted in place. She saw a flash of movement, and then, to Anna's great surprise, a familiar form emerged from the darkness.

“ _Elsa!_ " She gasped.

 


	5. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I know it's been a really long time since I've posted an update, and I'm really sorry for that, but have no fear because my hiatus has come to an end. I will continue with this story and hopefully see it through to completion. Looking back at the last few chapters I've realised that by shooting for an update every other day, I was rushing the chapter and therefore my content was kind of lacking in substance. So, updates won't be as regular, therefore I can make sure that I'm delivering quality content to you guys, because you deserve nothing less. But anyway, I am back, and I hope you all enjoy the story!

         Anna made her way into her apartment, still in shock, trying to grasp the events of the night. She stepped aside and she walked through the door, giving Elsa a silent invitation to enter. Once the blond was inside, Anna closed the door and slid the lock-chain into place. Only then did the events that led her to meet Elsa again catch up to her, and a question suddenly popped into her mind.

         "What happened to the woman? The one that attacked me. What did you do to her?" She asked, eying Elsa almost timidly.

         "I scared her off," A short simple reply that did nothing to calm Anna's nerves.

         She thought back to the moment that Elsa had stepped out of the shadows, like some silent watcher, or a beautiful ghost. After her surprised exclamation of the blond's name, she realised that Elsa was looking at her with great concern.

         _"Are you alright?"_ Elsa had asked in voice laced with both concern and protective fury.

        Despite Anna's great confusion on the nature of them meeting again, Anna had instantly softened at the tone of Elsa's voice.

        _"I'm fine. She didn't do anything. Thank you, though. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."_

        Anna was about to ask her exactly why it was Elsa  _had_ come along in the first place, but the blonde interrupted her thoughts.

         _"Well, I'm just glad that you're safe,"_  At that point a flustered, slightly nervous look had passed over Elsa's face _"May I walk you home?"_

So here they were now. After walk home that seemed much shorter now that Anna had some company to make her feel a lot safer, they had arrived back at the apartment and Anna felt a sense of comfort now that she was within these safe confines. Then the question from before came to her once again.

         "So, how was it that you happened to be in the area, just when I needed you?"

          Another nervous fluster passed across Elsa's pale face.

          "Well, I sometimes take nighttime strolls around the city, and then I saw you walking, and I wanted to apologize for what happened at the party, so I started my way toward you, and that's when the lady in the alleyway got you, so I just ran over to help." 

         The way in which Elsa had told her this odd story, matched with the rational part of Anna's mind telling her that version of events required too much coincedence, made the redhead think that there was something off about the other girls story, but couldn't really think of another explanation.

         _Maybe she's stalking you._ The thought left Anna's mind as quickly as it came. There would be no real reason for Elsa to be stalking her, considering just a few days ago Elsa had declared to her that they would never see each other again. As much as Elsa's story seemed to have some holes in it, she was willing to look past that for the simple fact that, had Elsa not been there, Anna would have been at that woman's mercy. As Anna contemplated her thoughts, Elsa spoke.

         "Anyway, I do wish to apologize for my behavior at your friend's party. I'm not usually so emotional. I just wasn't myself that night, and my actions must have caused you a degree of distress. I am deeply sorry."

        "No, you don't have to apologize. I think I understand. I was just really worried about you. I'm not used to people breaking down like that, and I didn't know what to do."

       It was only after the words had left her mouth did Anna realise how rude it must have sounded when she refered to Elsa's actions as 'breaking down'.

      "I mean, not breaking down. Getting emotional, is what I mean. Not that you're emotional or anything, it's just..."

       Anna stopped as she realised that Elsa was chuckling behind a hand she had raised to her mouth. A blush creeped up the redhead's cheeks.

       "I know, I'm rambling again. Sorry..."

       "You don't have to apologize," Elsa said with a smile. "In fact, I find it cute."

        That statement did nothing to help Anna's blush, and she now felt it creeping into her ears. She stood there for a moment, pondering how lucky she was that this gorgeous being found her dorky ass to be cute. After a moment of silence, her mind went back to the original topic at hand.

        "So, I mean, if you don't mind me asking, what did happen the other night? I mean, was it, like, something I did or said, or something like that?"

         She almost felt guilty as the beautiful smile that had adorned her blond guest's face disappeared as a rather dark frown took its place.

         "No, please, you musn't think that. What happened the other night was in no manner your fault. As I said, I wasn't myself last night, and I was dealing with some... personal issues. I went to that party to try to escape said issues, but it all caught up to me. I'm sorry if I did anything to give you the impression that you were at fault. Meeting you was the highlight of my evening, Anna."

         Elsa's words put to ease a lot of Anna's anxieties about that night. She had spent three days trying to think of anything she could have possibly have done to trigger the other girl's emotional episode, so to know that it wasn't her fault brought great relief to Anna. She still felt bad for Elsa of course, and was curious as to what these personal problems had been, but she hardly knew Elsa, so she wasn't about to go prying into the girl's private life.

         The two settled into a silence after that, both lost in their own wandering thoughts. It started off comfortable, the two of them standing in the middle of the apartment, occasionally stealing glances at each other, but after awhile it started to become awkward, so Elsa spoke up.

       "Well, you've made it home safely, and you probably want to be left alone, so I'll let you enjoy the rest of your night. Goodbye, Anna. Im glad we ran into each other tonight, even if it wasn't under the most fortuitous of circumstances."

         As Elsa turned to leave, Anna suddenly felt a sense of urgent sadness at the prospect of the blond leaving her alone on her apartment.

        "Elsa, wait."

         She turned and looked at Anna expectantly.

         "Could you stay for a little while longer? I know it's getting late, and you probably want to go home and go to bed, but I really don't want to be alone right now."

          Elsa stood there for a moment, as if she was contemplating whether or not she could afford to stay. After a few seconds, she finally spoke.

          "Alright," she said. "I'll stay."

* * *

 

          Elsa sat on the leather sofa in Anna's living room, silently watching the young woman as she spoke. For the past two hours, the two had sat together, talking about whatever conversation topics came to mind. Elsa quickly found that she had a sense of comfort with Anna that she had never experienced with other humans in the past. As time went by, and their conversations became steadily deeper, Elsa found that she did really enjoy the redhead's company. Still focused on the conversation she was having, more accurately, Elsa listening to Anna as she rambled on about some random topic she had moved to, her mind started drifting to the circumstances of her ended up in this apartment in the first place.

         Of course, the quick story she had given Anna was full of half-truths and some outright lies. It had not just been a matter of Elsa being out for a late night stroll, however it was mostly luck that she had come across Anna. The truth was, Elsa had been thinking about the night of the party just as much as Anna had been. What happened to her that night, Elsa couldn't even begin to explain to herself. Never before, in all the decades of her luring and seducing prey, had she had a breakdown like that. In that moment, just as she was about to give in to the carnal urges that the girl awakened in her, something almost seemed to snap. One instant, she was ready to follow through with the ritual that she had gone through countless times, with countless girls, and in the next moments, an alien feeling had washed over her, so strongly and so suddenly that it had felt like she had taken a physical blow. Though it wasn't exactly right to say that the feeling was alien. It was a feeling that Elsa had felt before, usually right after her Feedings; she had felt guilt. What was completely new to her though, was the intensity with which the guilt hit her.

        So, Elsa had spent the last three days, trying to find some explanation for why she felt such devastating guilt when she was about to Feed upon Anna. What about Anna had inspired such a drastic change of heart? It was these questions that had led a restless and confused Elsa to wander the streets tonight, trying to clear her head of the thoughts that had been plaguing her. So, the vampire had started wandering, with no real destination in mind, lost in her own thoughts. Perhaps is was her subconscious thoughts about the party, but Elsa soon realized that she had absentmindedly wandered back to the house where the party had taken place. She stood on the sidewalk for quite some time, looking up at the dark house, trying to make sense of everything.  As she stood, watching the quite home, she recalled every detail about that night, from the time she had gotten there, to when she had fled from the house in tears. And then, she remembered something else. Something that had happened after that. She had come back, after she had calmed down a little. Not fully back to the party itself,but across the street. She had watched it from the shadows. And then she had seen what she had unconsciously been waiting for. She saw Anna come out with the brown-haired girl she came with, and watched as they both got in the car and left.

        Then Elsa, standing in front of the house, thinking back to the party, had started off in the direction that she had saw Anna and her friend go. She didn't know why she wanted to do it. The rational part of her mind, Elsa liked to think of it as the dominant part of her mind, knew that the odds of finding Anna was next to impossible; she didn't know what turns the other girl had taken, or even how far away Anna actually lived, and then, of course, why was she even looking for Anna in the first place? How would encountering the girl that had caused all of this confusion in the first place help her troubled mind? And yet, another part of her mind, a more instinctual part, told her that she wanted to find Anna. Told her that with her fine-tuned senses, she had a chance of finding her. So, in another rare move on Elsa's part, she ignored the rational part of her mind. She continued on her way, trying to find the beautiful redhead that her mind had not let go of for the past three days. 

        After wandering for what must have been hours, Elsa had made her way deep into the city. She passed countless buildings,and people, none of which gave her much trouble. She was distinctly aware of every sound around her, and much to her misfortune, also every smell. The sounds she could handle. But this city had a smell that almost churned Elsa's stomach. Her supernatural senses were assaulted with the noxious odor of urine and rotting garbage. She tried her hardest to block these smells out, to focus on using her senses to locate her target, and she was eventually able to manage. At this point, it had become very late, and the number of people Elsa had passed started to dwindle dramatically, and with them, so did Elsa's hopes of finding Anna. She was just about to give up her search, when she caught something. It was faint, but over the smells assaulting the vampire's nose, she had caught a familiar scent. The smell that had radiated from Anna at the party. 

       Elsa quickly started following the smell, every second more certain she had found her target. She moved through alleyways at blinding speed, making sure no one was around to see the superhuman speed at which she was moving, and could almost taste Anna now. She knew she was close, and continued zeroing in on her. Then, Elsa had turned the corner, just in time to see Anna's red hair whip into the alleyway as the grime covered woman pushed her up against the wall. A possessive fury that Elsa couldn't begin to explain took hold over her,and she charged at the alley with as much speed as she could muster. She instantly reached the two, and pushed the woman off of Anna with enough force to send her flying deeper into the alley. She then moved into the shadows before Anna could see her, knowing that Anna's human vision wouldn't be able to make out anything in the dark alley. Elsa, however, could see perfectly, and reached the woman before she even knew what hit her. Still blind with fury, Elsa grabbed the woman by the throat, and then jerked her head violently to one side, instantly severing the woman's spinal cord. It was not the first time Elsa had killed, and she knew it would not be the last. She quickly disposed of the body, deep within the alley, before emerging from the shadows to greet Anna. 

       So now here she was, lost in her own thoughts as the girl she had spent the night tracking continued talking about a subject that Elsa had now lost track of. She couldn't exactly say that the confusion that had loomed over her for the past three days was gone, but she did know that she felt much better now that she was with Anna. Just looking at the girl brought a sense of comfort to Elsa. She might not know why she felt this way, but in that moment she wasn't going to question it. She simply sat, watching the redhead as she spoke, content to do so.

        "So, what's Norway like?" Anna asked suddenly, trying to find a new topic to discuss.

        Elsa thought for a moment about how to answer the question. She had not actually been to Norway in a very long time, and it wouldn't do to betray that fact to Anna.

        "Its Beautiful. I always liked the fjords, and the mountains. During the winter the snow makes it all look so wonderful and majestic."

         Anna chuckled. "Well, that's a pretty general observation. Nothing more personal that you like about it?"

         "I'm sorry. As I said when we met, I was only a child when i came to America, so it's hard to remember much about it."

         Anna nodded, seemingly convinced by that answer. A brief silence passed before Elsa, an uncomfortable feeling now starting to settle into her, looked up at the clock.

        "Oh, dear, It's already Two. I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't mean to keep up up so long. I'll leave so you can get to bed."

           She stood up, Anna following her example.

         "It's fine. I was the one who asked you to stay. But I am pretty tired now so I guess I'll let you go this time." She said with a joking smile.

          Elsa made her way to the door.

         "I had a really nice time with you tonight, Anna. I needed this chat. It made me feel a lot better."

          As she reached for the door to leave, Anna spoke again.

            "Hey, could I get your phone number, so I can talk to you again?"

             Elsa stood for a minute, pondering the request and then said, "How about you give me your number. I have an... unusual schedule."

           "Oh, okay." Anna nodded and then gave the blonde her number.

            After that was done, Elsa gave her one last goodbye, and then left. She made her way down the stairs, and then walked out into the night. She began walking down the street, and sighed. She had not meant to leave in such a rush, but an increasing feeling of discomfort came about her, and Elsa knew exactly what it was. She left so quickly because she didn't want Anna to know that she was beginning to get very hungry.

             

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It feels right that I was able to post this on Friday the 13th lol. I'm sorry that not much happened on this chapter, it was just sort of a transition from the last chapter into the next. I promise the will start picking up soon. Love you all, and I'll see you all next time!


	6. A Glimpse of the Past

_Norway, 1845_

        Princess Elsa of Arendelle stood at her bedroom window, looking down at the glowing fjord below her. The afternoon sun reflected beautifully off the clear surface of the water. Her eyes took in all the sights around her, from the fjord, to the merry citizens going about their business in the streets of Arendelle City, capital of the kingdom with which the city shared its name. The afternoon was surely beautiful, and Elsa was proud to claim that this wonderful city belonged to her parents, and by extension, her.

       As Elsa watched the city with a beautiful smile lighting up her pale face, a light knock came at the door.

       "Princess Elsa, it's me, Ida. May I come in, Your Highness?"

       The princess turned, still smiling, as she addressed the woman behind her door.

      "Of course, Ida,"

      The door opened, and the young woman walked in. Her wavy brunette hair fell across the side of her fair-skinned face, reaching well past the girl's shoulders. She was noticeably shorter than Elsa, and always stood with a slightly timid demeanor. The princess gave her a friendly smile, which Ida returned. Elsa strode across the room to where the girl was standing and brought her into a warm embrace.

       "Thank you for coming to see me, Ida. We aren't able to spend enough time together anymore."

         "I know. We've both grown very busy in the past few years. I miss being young, when neither of us had to worry about official business, not a care in the world except getting done with our studies so we could go run around the castle, or play in the gardens."

         Ida and Elsa had known each other for practically their entire lives. They had grown up together, spending every moment of their youth in each other's presence. Ida had visited the castle a lot at an early age because her father was on the Royal Council, a group of noblemen and women who advised King Agnarr. Ida had always come with her father, and during the council meetings her and Elsa would run throughout the halls of the castle, playing their little games, and occasionally pestering the servants for treats. It didn't take long for them to become good friends, and Ida had started coming to the castle more often, finding any and every excuse to be with the young princess, for which Elsa was very greatful.

       As the crown princess, Elsa knew, even from a young age, that she led a priveledge life, but even a life of royalty had its drawbacks. Being such an important person, Elsa lived a very secluded life, so having Ida to help alleviate her loneliness made Elsa very happy. So, the girls grew up together, and as they did their bond strengthened. Elsa felt like Ida was more than just her best friend. She was her second half, her soul mate. She loved Ida, as much as she had ever loved anyone, and as far as she could tell, Ida loved her right back.

      "Would you care to join me for a walk around the castle grounds?" Elsa asked, extending her hand to the other girl.

       Ida smiled and took the hand that the princess had held out.

       "Of course, Your Highness."

        They left the bedroom side-by-side, hand-in-hand, and started making their way around the castle, occasionally passing servants or guards who would smile at the familiar sight of the two girls walking together. After walking around the halls for a period of time, they made their way outside, and walked to the gardens. Everything was perfectly serene and the stresses that the girls had recently been suffering, both starting to take on more official responsibilities of nobility, melted away at the beautiful, quiet afternoon and each other's calming presence. It was awhile before either girl spoke, but Ida eventually broke the silence.

        "So when are your parents supposed to return to Arendelle?"

        Elsa looked over at her, and then back to the garden. "A few days. Its a two week trip and they've been gone nine days."

         "What was the trip for?"

          "A wedding. For a distant relative of ours. They went mostly for formality's sake. They had me stay here as a test of how well I can handle things on my own, since I am, of course, going to be the Queen someday."

        Ida nodded thoughtfully.

        "Well, nothing's on fire, and the citizens aren't rioting in the streets, so I guess you're doing okay."

         Elsa laughed. "Yes, it would seem so. Maybe I won't make a bad queen, after all."

       The girls settled into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the peaceful afternoon, still holding hands as they walked through the gardens. Eventually, the gardens had been fully enjoyed, so the girls decided that they would go back to the castle.

      "Would you like to go to my study? We could play a game of chess, if you would like."

        "As you wish, Your Highness."

        Elsa realized, not for the first time, that Ida only ever referred to her as 'Your Highness' when other people were around. When the two were alone in the gardens, Ida would always become much more relaxed and informal. Elsa didn't like that Ida felt the need to be so formal when they were in the castle. She always felt closer to the girl when she didn't use formality like a suit of armor.

      The two girls made their way to Elsa's study, where she asked the lone servant in there to start a fire in the pit, and then give them some privacy. Once the servant had done what was asked of him and left, the two girls sat at the chess table placed in the corner of the small study, and began setting the board.

       "Now, try hard this time, Ida. I don't want you to just let me win again," Elsa said with a teasing smile.

       Ida rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, its hard to win a game of chess with a tactical genius as an opponent. I don't see how you're so good. It's almost as if you can read my mind."

       "It's just a gift," Elsa said slyly. "Your move first."

       So the game began, and, as predicted, Elsa soon gained a huge lead over the other girl. It was like this everytime Elsa played against anybody. Ever since her father had taught her to play when she was young, Elsa had always been an aficianado when it came to chess. She always felt hyper-focused when she played, and no matter who she was up against, she always managed to stay several steps ahead of her opponent. As humble as Elsa tried to be, she was always prideful when in came to her tactical mindset.

         It wasn't long before Elsa had Ida's King backed into a corner, with nowhere to move.

         "Checkmate," she declared proudly.

         "Shocking. 'Princess Elsa wins a chess match'," said Ida, voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

         Elsa chuckled before standing up and walking over to Ida's side of the table.

        "Don't be like that. You're getting better."

         She held out her hand to the other girl, who sat for a minute before taking the offered hand. Once Elsa had a hold of her, she gently pulled the girl into another embrace, this time holding her around the waist, looking into Ida's eyes, who looked back at Elsa with a playful glare.

        "I'm just tired of you winning all of the time. It's not fair," she said in an intentionally childish voice.

       Elsa chuckled again. "Well, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

        Ida cocked her head to one side, still staring at Elsa, and then bit her lower lip.

       "Maybe," she said slyly. "Whatever might you have in mind?"

       "How about this?"

        Elsa instictivly took a look around the room, even though she knew they were alone. Old habits, and all of that. Then, she slowly lowered her head until her lips pressed against Ida's. Both girls closed their eyes as they enjoyed each other's soft, pink lips. This was not the first time the two had shared a kiss like this, and Elsa didn't think it was going to be the last.

        The first time had been when Elsa was 16 years old. They had been really close even then, and Ida had been staying the night with Elsa. The princess had already known for a few years at that point that she was attracted to girls, especially Ida, having seen her undress before, and being captivated by the sight as strange feelings awakened in her body. Ida had been lying in bed next to her when those thoughts had come back to her. She could feel those strange sensations coming back to her as a heat had started spreading between her legs.

       "Ida?" She had asked, testing to see if the girl was still awake.

      "Yes?" Ida responded instantly, rolling over to look at the young princess.

      "Can I tell you something really private, without you telling anyone else, or thinking anything bad about me?"

       Ida looked confused, but had agreed nonetheless.

       "Okay. Do you know how girls marry boys because they love each other, and they... do stuff together? Like hug, and... kiss, and... well... other things?"

        Ida looked a little uncomfortable at that point, but nodded. She had heard of the things that men and women did together, but didn't really understand it all.

        "Yeah, like, sex or something like that?"

         Elsa nodded, her throat feeling dry now.

         "So, what about it?"

          Elsa prepared herself, then spoke.

          "Well, I... want to do those kind of things... to girls."

          She couldn't even bring herself to look at her friend beside her. Neither of them spoke for what felt to Elsa like an eternity, and then Ida finally broke the silence.

         "Oh,O-Okay. That's... Well, that's interesting..."

           _Well, at least that wasn't as bad of a reaction as I thought it might be._ Elsa thought, still staying silent. 

          More silence passed before Ida spoke again, this time asking a question that sent Elsa's heart racing.

          "Do you want to do those kind of things with me?"

          Even if she wanted to, Elsa wouldn't have been able to talk at that moment. She could feel her throat tightening to an almost painful point, and she was sweating even thought it was cold on the room. She thought about how she could answer.

          She could lie, of course. Just say no, and then pretend that this conversation never happened, but Elsa figured that if she already told one secret, she might as well put it all out there. Summoning all the strength she had in her body, she nodded. And then she waited. The silence was excruciating. Elsa couldn't bear it. She wanted Ida to say something, anything, because this suspenseful silence was too much for Elsa to bear. She wanted Ida to yell at her, call her sick, call her evil, anything but this damned silence! She waited, the longest wait in her 16 years of life, not bearing to look at Ida. Eventually, an eternity later, Ida said the last thing that Elsa was expecting.

         "Well, you can kiss me. I-if you want."

          Elsa instantly snapped her head around to stare at Ida. The girl didn't make eye contact with the princess, and her face was scarlet red. Elsa felt a flurry of emotions inside of her, trying to make sense of what she had just heard.

        "What?" She asked simply.

        "If you want to kiss me, you can. I've... never been kissed before, so I want to know what it feels like."

         Elsa tried to figure out whether she was dreaming or not. Deciding finally not to question it anymore, she lowered herself over Ida, and she could hear the girl start breathing rapidly. She stilled her own nerves, and pressed her lips against the other girl's. It was electric, and it wasn't long before Elsa tried deepening the kiss. Ida instantly responded, letting Elsa go further. The two spent the rest of the night shyly exploring each other's bodies.

         Now, here they were, five years later, kissing in Elsa's private study in Arendelle Castle. Elsa and Ida had done things like this many times over the past five years, and Elsa loved it. She didn't feel that her and Ida had a romantic relationship, at least not in the traditional sense, but what they had was definitely deeper than a simple friendship.

         Elsa continued kissing Ida, planting small butterfly kisses on the other girls lips. Her hands started moving across Ida's body as things started getting heated. Ida started doing the same and soon they were maneuvering each other's bodies with their hands, both girls mouths hungrily exploring the other's. Just as things started heating up more though, the door to the study flew open.

          Elsa pulled back from Ida as quickly as she possibly could, fear taking hold of her. She could not bear to think of what would happen if her unconventional attractions were discovered. She turned to see Kai, the head of the house, looking at her gravely. She thought for sure that he had just witnessed the scene between the two girls.

         "Princess Elsa, I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm afraid I have terrible news."

          If he had seen what had happened, he hadn't mentioned it, but Elsa was still scared, because she could sense the dread iminating from Kai.

         "What's going on?"

          "You should probably sit down, Your Highness."

          Despite now being impatient to know what the man had to say, Elsa followed his advice. She sat down at the chess table and looked up to see tears streaming down Kai's face.

       "Kai, what's going on?"

        He looked at her with a face full of sorrow, grief, and pity.

        "Your Highness, there was a storm at sea. Your parents... Their boat. It capsized."

         "What? What are you saying Kai?" She knew what was coming next, but held out hope that maybe she was wrong.

        "King Agnarr and Queen Idunn," he said solemnly. "They're... dead."

          Elsa suddenly felt numb. She couldn't believe it. Her parents, whom she had loved her entire life, who had cared for her since she was born, who had brought her into this world, were gone. They went on a two week trip to another kingdom, for the wedding of some distant relative that they hardly even knew, and now they would never return. She was so shocked in that moment that she barely noticed Ida's arms wrap around her shoulders. It wasn't until Ida spoke that she snapped back to reality.

           "I'm so sorry, Elsa," she could hear tears in Ida's voice.

           But it was Kai's next words that made it all too real to Elsa.

           "You are now the Queen of Arendelle, Your Majesty."

* * *

          Elsa walked down the empty street, trying to ignore the ever increasing hunger that seemed to tear at her very soul. She tried to focus on anything that could distract her from the pain. She tried to think of something, anything she could do to alleviate her hunger, but it was already past two in the morning, so her chances of finding anyone to feed upon at this hour were slim. She kept walking, trying to figure out something she could do.

          It had been quite a while since Elsa had fed, and she was definitely starting to feel the effects. The older a vampire got, the less they needed to eat, so a vampire of Elsa's age could go some time without nourishment, but Elsa had deprived herself of blood for a week now. She had never gone that long without feeding before, and regretted it now.

      She thought back to the last time she had actually fed. It had been that girl she had picked up in the bar; Belle, that was her name. The memory of what had happened with the girl brought a fresh wave of guilt to Elsa, so she decided to push the memory deep within the confines of her mind, and not dwell on it. But that had been the last time that Elsa had fed. She had planned on doing it at the party three nights ago, but that was when she had met Anna, and she couldn't bring herself to even think about feeding again, but now Elsa was starving, and the taste of fresh blood was the only thing that would quell the hunger that gnawed at her.

        She tried to think. Where could she go? What could she do? She needed blood, but couldn't think of anywhere to access it. It wasn't like she could just walk in somewhere and take blood, even if she could find a hospital, it would be nearly impossible to get to the blood bags without being discovered. All the bars in the city were closed by now, so she couldn't find any prey there. Anna popped into her mind momentarily, but the thought of holding the redhead down as she drank her blood sickened Elsa. And so she walked, wandering aimlessly as she wracked her brain on a solution to the intense pain tearing through her core.

          As she wandered, Elsa's senses picked up on something. A large congregation of humans, deeper into the city. She mindlessly made her way toward it, not particularly caring what the purpose of the gathering was, but knowing that a large group of humans improved her chances of finding prey. As she came closer, she starting hearing thunderous music. She then knew what she was heading towards; it was most likely a nightclub. Hope lifted Elsa's troubled mood.

          It wasn't long before Elsa made it to her destination. She could see the small club now, and she could see a large man standing by the front door, his eyes covered by black sunglasses that matched the rest of his attire, and his hands folded in front of him. As Elsa approached, the bouncer turned to look at her with a stoic expression that a normal person might have found intimidating.

         "May I come in?" She asked, donning her signature sly smirk.

         "I.D.?" The man asked with a deep voice.

          Elsa reached into her back pocket and produced her wallet. It was simple luck that she even had the thing with her. She had grabbed it out of habit before going for her walk this evening, and was thankful that she had. She reached into it now and pulled out her fake I.D. and handed it the bouncer. This was the current card of many that Elsa had fabricated over the years. This one, like all of the others, had a birth date that put Elsa in her early twenties. As she would eternally have the physical characteristics of a woman at 21 years of age, it was never a problem when she presented the card to bouncers. The bouncer currently in question glanced over the card, gave a small nod, handed the card back to Elsa and then silently opened the door to the night club.

         As soon as the door opened, Elsa's sensitive hearing was assaulted with the booming music from within. While she didn't have to worry about lasting damage, for several seconds the loud music caused Elsa physical pain, like ice picks driving themselves deep within her ear canals. After her ears adjusted to the sound, she stepped inside. Now that she could focus on something else than the blaring tune over-head, her ears picked up another sound. The steady rhythmic beating sound of all the patron's hearts, pumping the sweet lifeblood Elsa so desperately craved through all of their veins.

         She looked around her, studying the room, full of dancers spread throughout the club, unaware of the silent predator that had entered their midst. Her smirk remained firmly clasped onto her lips as she moved gracefully amongst the dancers. In this moment, all that had troubled her for the past several days melted away. In this moment, Elsa was in her natural environment, doing what she was best at. In this moment, Elsa was hunting.

          She finally made her way to the bar, and took a seat. The bartender, a pretty woman in her mid-thirties, walked over to her and leaned closer to Elsa to make sure she could hear her voice over the music.

         "Can I get you anything?"

          Elsa thought for a moment, and then answered.

         "I'll have a Bloody Mary."

          She smiled to herself; nothing wrong with a little inside joke. The bartender nodded and then set about making the vampire her drink. As she waited, Elsa turned around to once again look out amongst her prospects. She saw a lot of potential targets, but most of them were already dancing with someone else. The club was not big, but it was packed full of people. It would take her a little bit to find what she was looking for, but Elsa was confident that this was the right place.

         "Here you go," the bartender said, placing Elsa's drink on the table.

         She thanked the woman as she placed some money on the table, and then took a sip of her beverage. It did nothing to alleviate the hunger, of course, but it was a pleasant refreshment, and it made Elsa look more natural. She smiled to herself again. What was the saying, "A wolf in sheep's clothing is a wolf, nonetheless,"?

           After a few sips of her Bloody Mary, Elsa stood up and made her way to the dance floor, drink in hand. It took barely a minute of walking around before various men started trying to dance with her, and she turned them all down. She would only go for a male target in a last case scenario, but as always, she tried to find a female first. She made her way through the crowd, looking left and right, keeping a watchful gaze on the dancers.

          "Hi, there."

           Elsa was startled as the voice spoke directly behind her. She turned around quickly, trying to pinpoint who exactly was speaking to her. Her eyes fell upon a girl looking directly at her, lips drawn into a seductive smile. Raven black hair fell down past the girl's shoulders, covered by an equally black tank-top. She had on dark eyeshadow, along with black lipstick. Around her neck was a pentagram necklace. Even though it was kind of a dated look, the girl pulled off the gothic motif quite well, and she was exceptionally pretty.

            _Not as pretty as Anna._

           The intrusive thought hit her so hard that Elsa almost physically recoiled. Where did that come from? She tried her hardest to block out her thoughts of Anna, and realised that the goth girl was still watching her. She cleared the throat, and then responded.

          "Hello," she said simply.

          "I'm Eva."

          "Elsa."

           Eva nodded, eyes still trained on Elsa.

          "Well, Elsa, what brings you her at this hour?"

           Elsa thought for a moment about how to answer. This entire situation that thrown her off guard. Not only because of her thoughts about Anna, but also because she was used to initiating conversations with women, not the other way around.

           _Times really have changed._

           "I've always been a night owl. Got tired of staying cooped up in my house all of the time, so I decided to go out," then she thought for a moment and added, "I could ask you the same thing..."

           Eva shrugged. "I've been here all night. I was just thinking about leaving when I saw you walk through the door," A fluster passed over her face as her smirk fell slightly, "I hope that doesn't sound creepy."

          Elsa laughed. "No, I'm actually quite flattered."

          Eva smiled, and Elsa returned it. Then she said something else that caught Elsa off guard.

          "It's a little loud in here. You wanna go outside with me?"

          This girl was definitely a lot more forward than other ones that Elsa had interacted with in the past. This change of pace was almost uncomfortable. If it wasn't for the fact that she could clearly hear Eva's heart beating rapidly, she would've thought that she had happened across another vampire, using Elsa's hunting tricks against her. Despite being thrown by Eva's forwardness, she nodded.

          "Yes, let's go."

         The two girls left the club and stood outside. They moved a little ways away from the bouncer and started talking. Most of it was simple small talk. Eva talking a little about herself, occasionally flirting with Elsa. Elsa gave her her own rehearsed backstory, but she found that it was hard to focus on the details of their conversation, because the hunger had grown worse then ever. She kept looking down at Eva's neck, almost convinced that she could see the girl's veins pumping with her precious blood. Not entirely sure she could control herself, she thought about the bouncer standing just a little ways away, and decided to make a move to get them away from the night club.

          "Would you like to walk with me?"

          Eva looked down the road skeptically. "It's pretty late. That's when the weirdos come out."

           Elsa smiled and winked, "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

           Relenting, but still looking a bit nervous, Eva nodded. She started down the street, away from the club, and resumed their conversation. After a bit, Eva pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She placed one in her mouth and lit it. She held out the pack to Elsa, who took one and placed it between her lips. They stopped walking for a moment so Eva could light the cigarette for Elsa, and then they continued on their way.

           Elsa gave the cigarette a deep pull, letting the smoke fill her lungs, and then exhaled slowly. The conversation between the two girls had died down now, so they walked for a while without speaking. Then Eva finally broke the silence.

          "So, do you live around here?"

          "Not too far away. A little ways outside the city. How about you?"

           "Yeah, I'm actually attending university here. Live in one of the student housing apartments."

           Elsa chuckled. "It's a little late for a student to be out isn't it? Don't you have class tomorrow."

          Eva shrugged. "I just wanted to go out, you know? It gets boring sometimes."

         Elsa simply nodded, and they dissolved back into a comfortable silence. By now she had smoked her cigarette down to the butt, so she threw it onto the ground and crushed it under her heel. It wasn't long before Eva did the same. As they walked, Elsa tried to manage her increasing hunger.

        Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to act. She looked to her left and saw an alleyway that would give her some cover. She reached out and took hold of Eva's hand. Eva looked confused, and that confusion only grew when Elsa started leading her toward the alley.

          "Come on, I want to show you something," Elsa said.

           "What could you possibly want to show me in some creepy, dark alleyway?"

            "You'll see."

           Eva reluctantly followed Elsa, who walked into the shadows with her prey. Once concealed in the dark, Elsa gently took hold of Eva, and leaned in close. She could smell her, a deep, natural, human smell that filled her nostrils. And she could sense the sweet nectar hidden beneath the girl's porcelain skin. It drove her mad with bloodlust, and she abandoned all pretenses of civility. In a single instant she slammed the girl harshly up against the wall and extended her fangs.

         "What the fuck?!" Eva screamed as the beautiful girl in front of her transformed into some kind of monster.

          Elsa silenced any further protest from the girl by shoving her hand over her mouth, and then turned Eva's head to one side, exposing her neck. She then sunk her fangs deep within the girl's vein, and then quenched the thirst that had been tearing at her. Warm, delicious blood flowed into her mouth and she moaned in ecstasy. She felt her carnal urges awakening from within her, but chose to ignore them. She simply wanted to feed this time.

           After about a minute of feeding, hunger no longer plagued her. In that moment, another intrusive thought entered her mind. This time an image. It was almost exactly like the current situation, but it was Anna that she had dug her fangs into instead of Eva. She instantly recoiled and looked into the terrified eyes of a girl who, while not Anna, was equally innocent. Guilt hit her then, much more powerful than usual after she was done feeding. Tears threatened to fill her eyes as she used her blood to heal the girl's would.

        Eva looked at her, an expression of pure terror set solidly upon her face. Tears came down in black streams from her eyes, make-up ruined. Elsa stepped back from her, and Eva simply started sliding down the wall of the alley, crying hysterically, too weak to even lift her arms to wipe away the tears. Elsa, overwhelmed with guilt, looked away and closed her eyes.

         "I'm so sorry." She said, and then she was gone.

         She raced back home as fast as her legs would take her. She was there in minutes. She moved through dark house, tears streaming down her eyes, and moved to her resting area. She threw open the hatch, and climbed under the house. Laying there, she allowed herself to sob. In that moment, she hated herself. Hated what she was. Hated that she needed to victimize other people so that she could live. And one person seemed to be the source of all this morbid self-reflection.

          _What are you doing to me, Anna?_

 

          

 

           

             

    

      

 

   

          

          

         

       

       

        

         


	7. Preperations

       Hans walked down the dimly lit hall, silently making his way to a door at the end. He knocked on the heavy wood and then waited for a response.

       "Enter," a voice said from the other side.

       He opened the door and walked in. Looking across the room, his eyes fell upon a man sitting at a desk, staring intently at a book. The man's black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and he wore a brown robe that would seem almost anachronistic to an outsider who didn't know the ways of the Brotherhood. Hans stood for a moment, waiting for the man to say something, but he only continued on with his reading. 

       "Hello John. Grandmaster is summoning all of the Brothers to the main chamber. He wanted me to come find you."

       John looked up from his book, and turned to Hans.

       "Really? All of us? It must be something very important."

       Hans tried not to smile as he responded, "I'm sure it is. Now come with me. We don't want to keep him waiting."

       John stood up and followed Hans out of the room. They walked down the hall, making their way to the main chamber of the temple. They steadily moved along, and were soon joined by two more Brothers.

       "This is so unusual. What could Grandmaster need to speak to all of us about?" John asked the other two.

       "What do you think? There's only one possibility," one of them, a man by the name of Ricktor said.

       "He must have found one," the other Brother, Daniel, finished.

       Hans, of course already knew that this was the reason that the meeting was being held. He had been the one to confirm to the Grandmaster that Belle's story was consistent with past vampire attacks. It was very likely that they were infact dealing with a vampire. He kept quiet about this, though, because he knew that the Grandmaster should be the one to tell them all.

       It wasn't long before they all made it to the main chamber, joining a number of others as they stood in a semicircle around the Grandmaster, who gave them a silent nod as they took their places. Grandmaster Marok was an aged man. Short gray hair topped his head, sitting above a tanned wrinkled face and deep gray eyes. Even in his older years, he had an imposing physique, and stood with a posture that demanded dignity and authority. Once the entire Brotherhood was gathered, he spoke.

       "Thank you all of joining me. I know it is unusual, me summoning all of you like this, but these are very special circumstances. A few days ago, I sent Brother Hans to investigate the claim of a young woman who claims to have been attacked by, what sounds like, a Night Walker. Her story was consistent. The attacker got her into bed, and then, holding her down with what the victim described as an 'inhuman strength' the attacker bit the girls neck and violated her as it drank her blood. Then when it was done, it sped from the room with a blinding speed.

       "Now, Hans asked the girl a series of questions to test the validity of her claim. It was consistent. There is a good chance that the Brotherhood of Light has found its first vampire in twenty years. Now, the problem is, since it has been so long since a Night Walker has been discovered, I am the only person in this temple who has actually dealt with one before. You all have trained for many years , and you know all of their strengths and weaknesses, but everything you have is theoretical. This puts us at a particular disadvantage when it comes to hunting. We have no idea how old this thing is, and it might have even dealt with the Brotherhood in the past."

       The room was heavy with both excitement and apprehension. It was true; none of the brothers had ever actually faced a vampire before. Grandmaster Marok had taught them all a alot about the enemy that they faced, and how to deal with the threat that they posed, but none of them really had any idea what to expect. Even though Hans was the newest recruit, he had just as much experience as any of the other twelve men he called brothers.

       "So, as we do not have much information on the vampire, I am sending Hans back to investigate more," Marok continued. "Adrian, as you are the eldest of the Brothers, I ask that you accompany him. Once you two are sure you've identified the creature, and learned all you can about it, return to the temple. Do not try and engage it until I can accurately judge the threat that it poses and determine the best course of action."

        Hans and Adrian, a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, gave the Grandmaster a silent nod.

       "For now, the rest of you are dismissed. Go back to your duties and await further instruction."

       The brothers disbanded and started on their way back to their rooms. Hans and Adrian stayed put, and after the others had left, Marok went to a wall of one side of the room and procured two battle-staffs. As he approached the two brothers, he tossed a staff to each of them.

       "I wish to see how each of you are doing with your training. You will probably have to fight for your life in the near future, and your prowess must be fine-tuned to stand a chance against a supernatural opponent as powerful as a vampire."

       The two brothers bowed to the Grandmaster before moving to the center of the room, well aware that he would be watching their every move. They bowed to each other, and then moved their weapons into a combat position. They stood for a moment, staring at each other, and then Adrian moved in for the attack. The room was filled with the steady clacking of wood hitting wood as the brothers deflected each others strikes. They moved steadily around the room, spinning an elegant battle dance as they sparred. Marok spoke as he watched the brothers.

       "Hans, what are the three main advantages that a vampire has over a human?"

       "Enhanced strength, speed, and senses," Hans answered without hesitation, eyes never leaving Adrian.

       He spun around when he got an opening and used the moment to send a strong blow Adrian's way. The elder brother's staff deflected Hans', but the impact almost threw Adrian off balance. With this advantage, Hans went in for a quick jab to the lower abdomen, but Adrian recovered quicker than Hans had expected and easily deflected again.

       "Adrian," Marok called. "What is our main defense when fighting vampires?"

       "Silver weapons. A wound from a silver weapon renders a vampire's regenerative healing factor useless."

       The questions that the Grandmaster were asking were quite simple; tidbits of information that every brother had memorized. The point of these first few questions were not exactly to test the knowledge of the brothers, but instead to test whether they could remain focused on battle when their minds were preoccupied.

       "Hans, what happens when a vampire is exposed to sunlight?"

       "They are instantly rendered powerless, and if they haven't fed in over 24 hours, they start burning, and die within a minute. If they are freshly fed, it isn't deadly, but they are still highly sensitive to UV light."

       Hans deflected a strike, and then attempted to push Adrian's staff out of the way by quickly moving his own to the side. Adrain didn't expect the move and stumbled sideways. Seizing his opportunity, Hans swung his staff around and delivered a stinging crack to the back of Adrian's leg. The elder cried out a short exclamation of pain and then jumped backward, readjusting his staff as he gave Hans a nod and smile.

       "Adrian, how are vampires created?"

       "If one bites you, and then drains your blood to the point of death, there is a chance that you will rise the next night as a vampire. If the Night Crawler is intentionally trying to create another, they can pour their own blood into the mouth of your freshly drained body, and it is then guaranteed that you will return. When they do this, it creates a bond between the vampires as Maker and Fledgling, akin to a parent and their children." 

       Hans could feel himself growing tired. His breath came in gasping heaves, but he did not falter. He would fight Adrian until the Grandmaster told him to stop. The fight had gone on for quite some time now, neither brother a clear victor yet. Hans charged at Adrian, stabbing at his chest with the end of his staff, bit Adrian backed up quickly and was able to dodge the strike. As he dodged, Adrian went in for an opportunity strike which Hans deflected and the last possible second.

       "Hans, are vampiric powers universal, every vampire having the same abilities as another?"

       "No," Hans said, taking a deep breath before elaborating. "Some of them have unique magical abilities that others do not possess. The ability to shapeshift, for example. Or even the ability to fly. Not all vampires have these abilities, and the powers could take many forms, and its impossible to know all of them."

       Hans didn't know how much longer he could fight. The physical exhaustion he felt had now slipped into his mind and it was hard for him to even maintain focus. Each time Adrian's weapon would strike his own now, it felt like his arms were going to give out under the pain. He hoped to God that the Grandmaster gave them leave to stop soon.

       "Adrian, why was the Brotherhood of Light created?"

       "To eradicate the threat of vampires. The order was founded centuries ago, during a time when humans lived in fear under the tyranny of vampires. The Brotherhood came together and drove the vampires into the shadows of society. Though while vampires were and are the main enemy of the Brotherhood, they were not the only supernatural creatures that the first Brothers fought. An example would be the Werewolves. At the time that the Brotherhood was created, werewolves roamed the lands. The Brotherhood hunted them down, first the weaker ones, the ones who had no control over their Shifts. And then it was the older, more powerful lycanthropes who could change at-will. Today, the werewolf race is extinct. And the only reason the same fate has not been met by vampires, is because they blend in to human society much better than a human who transforms into a hulking beast when the moon gets full."

       "And Hans," Marok spoke immediately, seeming almost agitated by something. "What sets the Brotherhood apart from other vampire hunters? What makes us better?"

        Confusion hit Hans. What was the Grandmaster talking about? He couldn't think of a definitive answer.

       "Our knowledge of their strengths and weaknesses," he said with no amount of certainty.

       "And?" Marok asked, unsatisfied with Hans' answer.

       "Our training and unity between Brothers?"

       "Every hunter trains, at least their supposed to. What is it specifically that sets us apart?"

       Hans didn't know what to do. Not only was Adrian still coming at him with extreme ferocity and didn't seem to be letting up, he also had no answer to the Grandmaster's question.

       "I don't-" Hans suddenly hissed in pain as Adrian's staff made contact with his knuckles.

       He instantly dropped his staff and grabbed his injured hand. Three of his knuckles were cracked and already bleeding. He looked up to see Marok walking toward him.

       "The secret of our order," he said, reaching into the neck of his robes. "Is this."

       The Grandmaster pulled out a small round vial, connected to a necklace around his neck. It contained a thick red liquid. Hans stared at it confused. To him, it almost looked like... blood.

        "Vampire Blood." Marok said, seeming almost to finish Hans' thought. "This vial in particular was extracted from the last vampire I encountered, twenty years ago. The Brotherhood has been using Vampire Blood since the first Brothers discovered its effects centuries ago."

       "Which are?" Hans asked quietly.

       "If a living person drinks even one sip, they become greatly more powerful. Stronger, faster, more agile. It gives us a temporary taste of the power that our enemies wield. This is the greatest secret of our order. We've learned to use the Night Walkers' strength against them."

       The Grandmaster unhooked the bottle from his necklace and then took hold of Hans' injured hand.

       "It does have one more use, too."

       With that, Marok poured a single drop of blood into the open wound on Hans' knuckles. Hans flinched at first, not knowing what to expect. Then, he watched as the wound started closing before his eyes. Within a matter of seconds, there was nothing. Hans quickly wiped his bloody hand across his robes, and then examined it. Besides the red stain left by the residual blood on his knuckles, there was no indication that there had just been a wound there. Not even so much as a scar.

       "Now," the Grandmaster continued speaking. "I suggest you two go back to your rooms and get some rest. Trying times are ahead of us all."

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm a little late, and with such a short chapter. I've had a serious case of writer's block this past week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this look at our stories antagonists and how their order operates. I have decided, upon request of several commenters, to add an element into the story that I was hesitant about before, and I hope I can pull it off. That story element was loosely hinted at in this chapter and I'm hoping you guys caught it. And I know its a few days early but Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
